


Cuídate Siempre Daniel LaRusso

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Daniel LaRusso Pov, Daniel LaRusso needs a hug, Disabled Character, Fluff and Angst, Johnny protector, M/M, lawrusso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: Daniel LaRusso siempre ha e estado enamorado del estudiante Johnny Lawrence , pero solo hay dos problema que Johnny no sabe su existencia y sobre todo quien se fijaría alguien que fuera una persona especial, soy pésima en los resúmenes y en el titulo sorry
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Cuídate Siempre Daniel LaRusso

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración 1 estos personajes no son míos solo la trama de la historia.
> 
> Aclaración 2 Lamento el occ de los personajes y la ortografía y gramática como dije. Se me ocurrió esto de repente, este fic. Espero que les guste.
> 
> Aclaración 3 Lamento el occ de los personajes y la ortografía y gramática. No tengo beta, lo siento.
> 
> Bueno aquí les traigo otro fic de LawRusso espero que les guste Acepto sugerencias de título y resumen si acaban de leer el fic y si les gusta como pueden ver soy bueno escribiendo pero pésimo en resumir y titular ahora si dejarte leer

Era otro día en que yo no podía moverme de mi silla de ruedas, desde que tuve ese accidente con mi padre en su coche, cuando tenía ocho años, mi vida cambio para siempre.

Mi padre falleció en el accidente y a mi apenas me salvaron la vía la única consecuencia es que yo perdí la capacidad de volver a caminar y siempre estaré en silla de ruedas lo que resta mi vida.

Yo suspiro con tristeza ya que uno de mis sueños era ser un maestro de karate, pero ya no me es imposible y eso hace que me deprima mucho.

Ahora yo estoy estudiando para ser un escritor, ese es otro de mis sueños, ser un escritor famoso y que algún día alguien leyera mis libros como Johnny Lawrence, el chico del cual estoy enamorado de él.

Johnny Lawrence es mi compañero de clase, aunque él sí estaba estudiando para ser un instructor de karate mi antiguo sueño, no pude evitar fijarme en el, de lo guapo que esta era un poco más alto que yo, cabello rubios dorados y unos hermosos ojos azules, es el ser más guapo de este mundo, pero sé que nunca se fijaría en mi que solo soy un inválido, aparte de que nunca nos hemos cruzado palabra ya que yo era muy tímido y él era el más popular en la universidad, así que es imposible estar con el.

Cuando mi padre murió, mi mamá me crió hasta que cumplí los diez años antes de que él falleciera de cancer, ese fue otro golpe más en mi vida, si no fuera por el tío Louis que me adoptó, ahora mismo no sé qué hubiera pasado.

El tío Louis me crió en casa y me enseñó a usar esta silla mecánica que construyó que con un solo botón me podía mover en cualquier lugar, debo decir que es un gran invento ya que así yo podía independizarme yo solo y no ser una carga para Louis, aunque él me regaña que no soy una carga y que no le gustaba que hablara así de mi mismo y que me despreciara.

Pero es la verdad quien amaría aún ser inválido atado para siempre en una silla de rueda, solo el tío Louis, la Tía Carmen y Tío Richard me quieren, ademas yo nunca he tenido amigos ya que siempre se burlaban de mi de niño es por eso que también mis tíos me enseñaron en casa en ir a una escuela normal, hasta que me animaron para que fuera a la universidad, pero creo que me estoy arrepintiendo ya que allí dos de mis compañeros de clases son unos abusones y uno de ellos es el hijo de mi tía Carmen y Tío Richard, Chozen.

Suspiro derrotado mientras me dirijo ya a la salida ya había terminado mis clases de hoy, estaba pensando lo triste que es mi vida hasta que choque contra algo duro y tuve que levantar la mirada para ver que choque con Chozen y su guardaespaldas Dutch y yo solo gimo frustrado sabiendo lo que iba venir.

“Que te pasa estás ciego ahora LaRusso para chocar conmigo inválido” me dijo burlonamente Chozen yo solo trato de ignorar y maniobrar mi silla de ruedas pero sin darme cuenta Dutch la agarro de atrás y me tiro de la silla y yo solo gimo de dolor por el golpe que me di.

“Lo siento Chozen no quise chocar contigo, por favor ya déjenme de molestar y devuelvan mi silla” grite frustrado a ver cómo se iban con toda mi silla con ella y veía que las demás personas se estaban riéndose de mi y yo sentía ganas de llorar, era por eso que no quería venir aquí en primer lugar, pero no quería decepcionar a mis tíos.

“Si tanto la quieres ven por ella” dijeron riéndose y se fueron con mi silla yo lo único que hago es ocultar mi rostro para ocultar mis lágrimas cuando los muchachos se rieron de mi yo solo quería que me tragara la tierra y nunca salir en ella, nunca pensé que estaría así de miserable durante toda la universidad.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en posición fetal hasta que escucho una voz que gritaba que paraban de reírse de mi, no pude reconocer la voz por qué lo único que hacía era llora como un niño de dos años., escucho como las risas se callaban y se marchaban por fin la gente, yo pienso que se fueron todos hasta que siento una mano tocaba mi hombro y eso hizo que quitara mis manos de mi rostro para ver a mi salvador y cuando lo veo quiero que la tierra se abra y me trague el me salvo era mi amor imposible mirándome con una enorme preocupación en su rostro y yo siento que me voy a desmayar a tenerlo a centímetros de mi, ya que estaba sentado en frente de mi cara.

“¿Hey te encuentras bien?” me pregunto con voz preocupada yo solo tengo la decencia de sonrojarme menos mal puedo culpar las lágrimas por mi sonrojo.

“Estaré bien” respondí con voz tímida y viendo todavía viéndome con inquietud en el rostro.

“Lo que te hicieron esos rufianes no está bien”comentó yo solo agacho mi cabeza avergonzado.

“Y uno de ellos es mi primo, pero gracias por espantar a la multitud” murmuré triste ahora tenía que ver cómo me iba a mover sin mi silla.

“No hay de que no iba permitir que alguien se burle de alguien que tenga una discapacidad” comentó serio yo me vuelvo a sonrojar tímido.

“Aún así gracias, ahora tu debes de tener clases que estar aquí conmigo” dije triste de nuevo y él me mira incrédulo.

“Para nada ya acabe las clases y mira voy a recuperar tu silla de tu primo” me dijo firmemente antes de pararse y se iba sin darme la oportunidad decir que no fuera que yo no valía de su preocupación.

No podía creer que Johnny me iba a recuperar mi silla y que me haya salvado de esas risas de todos los estudiantes, mi corazón está a punto de salir de mi pecho por lo que hizo Lawrence por mi.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase aquí esperando hasta que veo a Johnny con una sonrisa en su rostro trayendo mi silla de ruedas la deja a lado de mi y de pronto me caiga en sus fuertes brazos y me pone en mi silla y yo me sonrojo aún más cuando me carga.

“Muchas gracias no tenias por que hacerlo Johnny” respondí tímidamente y veo que me sonríe al saber que sabía su nombre.

“Quise por que quería, ya que tú eres una gran persona Daniel, no iba a permitir por más tiempo que te hicieran daño y que tú sufrieras” comentó sonriendo a ver mi mirada incrédula.

“¿Sabes mi nombre?” pregunte incrédulo antes de escuchar su hermosa risa.

“Por supuesto que se tu nombre Daniel LaRusso, se que estudias para ser un gran escritor” comentó mientras nos movíamos ya para salir de la universidad, ya que ya no iba soportar un momento más estar aquí además que ya no tenía clases.

“Pues si pero ese no es en realidad mi mayor sueño” suspiré triste ya íbamos al estacionamiento, esperando que Tío Louis viniera por mi.

“Y cuál es tu sueño Daniel tal vez se te pueda cumplir” me dijo Johnny mirándome preocupado a ver qué de pronto verme de nuevo triste.

“Quisiera ser maestro de karate, pero es imposible solo soy un inválido atado a su silla de ruedas de por vida” comenté triste y apartando mi mirada a ver cómo paramos y se agacha a mi estatura, y tocando mi rostro para que lo vea.

“Tú no eres eso Daniel, por lo que escuche tú eres una maravillosa persona que tuviste que estar en esa silla desde que eras un niño, eres admirable Daniel LaRusso, nunca me gustaría oírte de de nuevo decir eso y menos despreciarte de ti mismo LaRusso” me dijo triste yo solo lo miro avergonzado.

“Lo siento Johnny pero es la verdad, toda mi vida por culpa de ese accidente cambio mi vida mi sueño de enseñar karate se fue, todos se burlan de como soy un ser incompleto tanto así que no tengo amigos, desde niño mi tío Louis me enseño en casa ya que yo tenía miedo de ir a la escuela y que fuera molestado por niños, mis tíos al final me convencieron cuando cumplí los dieciocho años de edad en ir a una universidad, pero me arrepiento a ver cómo todos me molestan por mi discapacidad Johnny” grite confesándole todo lo que sufrí desde que era un niño y más a la persona que más me importa en el mundo, veo que su cara cambio a una profunda tristeza a saber mi miserable vida y yo sintiendo que mis lágrimas iban a caer pronto, veo como Lawrence me toma de la mano y me la aprieta suavemente.

“Cuánto lo siento LaRusso, por todo lo que tuviste que pasar desde que eras un niño Daniel, pero ya no estás solo, ahora me tienes a mí claro si aceptas a un torpe maestro principiante ser tu amigo” comentó tímido yo solo pude abrir mis ojos por sorpresa.

“¿Tú…quieres… ser…mi…amigo?” pregunte tartamudeando no creyendo lo que Johnny me acababa decir.

“Por supuesto que sí, siempre te he mirado desde lejos cuando estás triste y bueno yo quería acercarme a ti para decírtelo, pero no soy bueno por las palabras, hasta ahora que vi como fueron capaces que Chozen y Dutch te hicieron, me anime a defenderte y hablarte que dices quieres ser amigo de este tímido estudiante” me pregunto de nuevo viendo cómo movía sus manos nerviosamente y yo me sonrojo por su pregunta.

“Me encantaría ser tu amigo Johnny, desde que llegué aquí yo siempre deseaba con que me mirabas y me hablaras y para nada eres un torpe y tímido Estudiante de karate eres el mejor” confesé con las mejillas rojas y viendo una pequeña sonrisa crecía en su rostro.

“Pues muchas gracias tú también eres el mejor Daniel” me sonrío yo me vuelvo sonrojar, estuvimos sonriéndonos hasta que un coche negro llegó al estacionamiento y era mi tío Louis que salió al coche para luego ayudarme entrar en el.

“Bueno ya llegó mi tío por mí, muchas gracias por ser mi amigo Johnny y por salvarme” confesé tímido.

“No gracias a ti Daniel por aceptar mi amistad, sabes si mañana no estás ocupado podemos ir a tomar un café si quieres” me pregunto ahora el sonrojado y yo sonrío al verlo rojo.

“Claro me encantaría” respondí antes de que mi tío Louis ya me ponía en el asiento del copiloto.

“Entonces es una cita Daniel, encantado de conocerte Sr. LaRusso” dijo y antes de darme cuenta me besa en mi mejilla y se va corriendo y yo me sonrojo tocando donde me beso.

“Con que, él es el chico con el cual estás enamorado, me agrada mucho” me comentó Louis cuando por fin salí de mi aturdimiento y me vuelvo a sonrojar.

“Gracias tío” fue lo único que pude responde mientras se reía y comenzamos a irnos a la casa.

No podía creer que Johnny me haya pedido salir con el, solo sé que esto es el comienzo de una gran amistad y quizás en un futuro año más que amigos y yo no perderé esa esperanza y con una sonrisa espero el día de mañana para ver a Johnny.

Han pasado ya cinco meses desde que Lawrence y yo nos volvimos los mejores amigos, yo todavía no pueda creer que fuera su amigo a pesar de mi incapacidad Johnny quiere serlo.

Desde entonces no nos hemos separado, él me contó sobre su familia y yo la mía y mi triste historia de cómo falleció mi padre y mi accidente y él me consoló cuando en ese momento me rompí a llorar acordarme de el, Johnny me dijo que el siempre estaría orgulloso de mi donde quiera que esté y mi madre también que ahora tenía a mis tíos y a él en mi vida.

Solo me gustaría que Johnny se fijara en mi algo más que amistad pero soy feliz siendo su amigo, ya nadie se metía conmigo desde que Lawrence siempre estaba conmigo y es un enorme alivio por primera vez me sentía protegido y más si es con el hombre que estás enamorado, defendiéndote y eso me saca una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

Ahora me encontraba en su casa estábamos haciendo unos trabajos que nos pidieron, yo estaba muy frustrado aunque estaba sentado en el sofá, necesitaba moverme pero no podía y eso me frustraba bastante, hace tiempo no tenía esa ansiedad, de que deseaba comenzar a caminar y cuando intentaba ponerme de pie siempre caía al suelo derramando lágrimas amargas y tío Louis me consolaba hasta quedarme dormido eso pasó cuando tenía los once años.

Pero ahora está ansiedad volvió, Johnny estaba preparando unos bocadillos, así que él no veía que estaba tratando de comenzar a ponerme de pie, pero es inútil y solo suelto un grito frustrado y cayendo del sillón con un fuerte golpe y de seguro espante a Johnny ya que escuche un grito en la cocina, para después ver que venía corriendo hacia mi con su mano derecha llena de sangre y para verme asustado a verme en el suelo y yo solo miro su mano ensangrentada al saber que por mi culpa se corto la muñeca.

“¿Estás bien Daniel?, te golpeaste duro” me pregunto corriendo hacia mi y me levanta gimiendo de dolor por su muñeca yo me sentía muy culpable.

“Eso debería preguntarte a ti, te cortaste tu mano” respondí tímido y veo que me da una pequeña sonrisa.

“Eso no es nada, estaba distraído, no fue tu culpa Daniel, pero tú cómo estás que fue lo qué pasó” de inmediato veo como va por un botiquín de primeros auxilios y se venda la muñeca para después sentarse a lado mío y yo siento que comienzo a sonrojarme.

“No sé si te haya contado, pero yo sufro una ansiedad en que quiera comenzar a mover mis piernas” respondí tímido y agachando la cabeza pero Johnny no lo permitió y hizo que lo mirara a sus hermosos ojos azules.

“Lo que me estás tratando decir es que tú estabas tratando de ponerte de pie Daniel” me pregunto preocupado yo solo asiento con la cabeza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, antes de sentir que me abrazaba y yo me quedo en piedra ya que es la primera vez que me abraza y se sentía tan bien “Oh. Daniel por que no me lo dijiste que sufrías con esta ansiedad yo te puedo distraer para que no pienses en eso” continuo diciendo y yo lo miraba confundido sin apartar mi cabeza en su pecho.

“Que quieres decir Johnny nada me puede distraer cuando yo lo único que quiero es caminar de nuev…” no termine decirlo antes de sentir unos suaves labios en los míos y yo me quedo en shock al saber que el hombre que estoy enamorado me estaba besando, olvidando así mis piernas.

“Con esto te distraería Daniel” me respondió sonriendo, cuando se aparto cuando tuvimos que separar nuestras bocas por un poco de aire.

“¿Que fue eso?” pregunte todavía confundido al saber que Johnny Lawrence me acaba de besar y veo que se ríe antes de atraerme y dejarme sentarme en su regazo mientas me abrazaba con fuerza a él.

“Mi demostración de que te amo Daniel LaRusso y que siempre te voy amar y protegerte y cuando sientas que estás en depresión o con esos ataques, aquí estaré para ti Daniel, ya nunca más estarás solo” me respondió con una sonrisa y dándome un beso en mi frente.

“A pesar de que soy un inválido tú me amas” respondí sonrojado y sintiendo un beso ahora en mi mejilla y mirándome serio.

“Por supuesto que te amo y no me importa que estés en una silla de ruedas, me enamoré de ti desde el día que entraste a la universidad esa fue la otra razón por la que no me acerqué a ti ya que no sabía si iba ser correspondido mis sentimientos por ti LaRusso , pero te amo de como eres con tú defectos y quiero estar contigo para siempre Daniel que me dices” me confesó más sonrojado que alguna vez pensé que lo iba a ver así, yo tenía lágrimas en los ojos al saber que Johnny me amaba desde que me vio y es comprensible por que así me paso lo mismo cuando lo vi por primera vez de inmediato llevo mis labios a los suyos y lo beso arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa.

“Yo también te amo Johnny desde el día que te vi por primera vez, pero como tú eras tan popular y yo un chico en una silla de ruedas, jamás pensé que te fijarías en mi, por eso oculté este enamoramiento ya que nunca espere que tú me amaras, pero ahora me llevo la tremenda sorpresa que mis sentimientos son correspondidos y me amas a pesar que soy una persona con discapacidad te amo Johnny Lawrence y siempre lo haré” acabe de confesarle sonrojado viendo la mirada incrédula de Johnny antes de besarme yo le correspondo el beso ansioso, esperando por fin ser de Lawrence.

“Y te prometo que te voy a ser la persona más feliz en este mundo Daniel como que me dejo de llamarme Johnny Lawrence” me dijo serio y yo le doy una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro y me abrazo más a él.

“Lo se Johnny, sé que contigo estaré a salvo y seguro muchas gracias por estar aquí conmigo a pesar de mi discapacidad aún así me amas gracias” confesé serio y veo que me sonríe.

“Y siempre lo haré mi amor así que ya no más tristeza ahora solo es momentos de felicidad y alegrías para ti Daniel” me sonrío antes de acercarme más a él y mirando sus hermosos ojos azules.

“Y así será de ahora en adelante gracias a ti amor” me ruborizo cuando dije la palabra amor y veo que me sonríe Johnny .

“Te amo Daniel LaRusso” me respondió y eso hace que mi sonrisa aún crezca más si es posible en mi rostro.

“Yo también te amo Johnny Lawrence” conteste antes de llevar nuestros labios sellando así nuestro amor.

Nunca pensé que después de mi accidente, iba a volver a ser feliz de nuevo, al principio pensé que iba estar solo y sin amor por mi discapacidad, pero luego se me apareció la persona que me cambio mi vida para siempre a Johnny Lawrence que me ama a pesar de que estoy en una silla de ruedas de por vida, él me ama y quiera estar conmigo para siempre, estaré eternamente agradecido por haberme enviado a Johnny a mi vida, quizás fue mi madre y mi padre que me lo mando y si fuera así siempre estaré agradecidos por mandármelo a mi vida, ahora soy completamente feliz al lado del amor de mi vida con Johnny Lawrence.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> muchas Gracias por leer el fic. me hacen bien felices que lo lean esto me ayuda mucho a sonreír y ser feliz aunque luego mis fics no son tan buenos me alegro que lleguen al final de la historia


End file.
